Troublesome Escorting
by Fairy-Tail-Kijutsu
Summary: Ichigo Kurosaki and Rukia Kuchiki are ordered to follow the heir of Niwatoko family, Wenabi Niwatoko, to her betrothed. Of course the petite Kuchiki member agreed, but Ichigo really don't want to, saying that he have better stuff to do. But no matter what, he find himself jumping above the carriage with Rukia next to him. [Full summary inside.]


**Okay! So this is my first IchiRuki(very little, yet it is) and Bleach fanfic! :D I****'****ve catching up with the anime for a few months, stopped watching it several years ago, and decided that I want to continue. So starting my computer I read all the chapters I****'****ve been missing and episodes, and I got one thing to say!: I never thought that Ichigo would get so damn SEXY! Even Hichigo! *drool* I had a serious break down when I got to know episode 366 was the last ever episode in the series! *LeGasp* Luckily the manga is still going on! (:**

**I will try to make them act less OOC as possible! I usually just fails with it, but I will try! :D**

**Niwatoko = Elderberry/Elder**

**Anyhow here is a small warning! My grammar may be a little off, I****'****m Swedish and yes, I still haven****'****t gotten it right -.-****'**** but please enjoy it! ^^ P.S. the first chapter is rather short! *o***

* * *

**Title: Troublesome Escorting**

**Rating: T**

**Time/Arc: Somewhere ****before**** present arc in the manga!**

**Author: Fairy-Tail-Kijutsu**

**Disclaimer: Characters and all © Tite Kubo **

**Summary: Ichigo Kurosaki and Rukia Kuchiki are ordered to follow the heir of Niwatoko family, Wenabi Niwatoko, to her betrothed. Of course the petite Kuchiki member agreed, but Ichigo really don't want to, saying that he have better stuff to do. But no matter what, he find himself jumping above the carriage with Rukia next to him, threatening him to change his room into her storage room for her Chappy dolls if he tries to escape this. And, well, things happens on the way.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Ichigo watched from afar how the carriage below their feet slowly floats on a camouflage cloud up in the bright blue sky. For hours they had followed it and the people around it. And with "they", Ichigo meant him and Rukia. No other Shinigami but them.

"Remind me again _why _I am here?" the carrot top said, annoyance oozing from him. Rukia rolled her eyes, answering,

"Because Ukitake-taichou said they asked for your assistance." she turned to look at him. "You are really famous, deal with it."

"Still, I am not some damn guard they can order around." he snapped, clearly pissed about it all. Loading a little for the next jump, he shot off and landed a little more further away.

"Ichigo, wait!" Rukia called after him, also quickening her tempo to keep in match with the teenager.

Inside the carriage a pair of bright green eyes stared at the young Substitute Shinigami with a smile.

_**~_BLEACH_~**_

Ichigo landed with heavy feet down on the cloud, Rukia appearing next to him. After three more hours they finally got called down to take a rest.

"Good job Kuchiki-san, Kurosaki-san." the boss over the servants said. "Go to sleep now, I will take you up early." with that he strolled away, leaving a bowing Rukia and finally-I-can-get-some-rest Ichigo. Rukia elbowed him in the ribs, sending a glare along the way of it.

Grunting he rubbed the sore spot with his left hand. The petite woman turned around and walked towards a small tent that already have been set up for the two Shinigamis to sleep in. Letting out a yawn he also turned around, ruffling his mane of orange hair.

"Ichigo-san?" a sweet voice came from behind him, making him glance over his shoulder.

"Huh?" staring at the girl, he noticed she owned long curly white hair, paired with two irises in the color of clear blue ice, she had on a see green kimono with wine-red robes. She's a beauty, that honest he is. "Can I help you?" he asked, turning around so he faced her wholly.

"A-Ano… do you mind if I ask you some questions?" the girl shifted nervously from side to side, avoiding eye contact with him.

"Depends on what you want to know." he answered coolly, shifting his arms so his hands rested on his hips.

"H-How old are you?"

"Why do you wonder?"

"I, I ask all new recruits their age!" she piped in. "And names…" she added in a hush.

Ichigo let loose a sigh. "Fine. My name is Ichigo Kurosaki, 17, Substitute Shinigami."

"Aren't you a bit young?" she said, tilting her head to the side.

"Aren't you a bit _curious_?" he stated, crossing his arms as his scowl just deepened tad a bit.

"Ichigo? Are coming?" Rukia's voice interrupted the girl. Ichigo answered with a rather loud "Yes" and took a step to the side.

"Sorry, but I have to go. Good night." he said and with that he was gone to the tent. Leaving the girl with a wide open mouth, wide eyes staring at his broad back.

Ichigo huffed as he landed flat down on the futon before him.

"Maybe you should take of Zangetsu before going to bed?" Rukia tipped him whilst she fastened the robe around her night kimono and waist.

"I will…" he mumbled into the pillow, feeling more drowsy by each second that passed by. Rukia gazed at the boy, seeing him lay with his face flat down in the white pillow. Sighing she crawled over and lifted the very heavy zanpakuto off Ichigo's back.

"Seriously, how can you carry it?" she ask him, looking down to the sword.

"Didn't you say that the owner don't feel the weight of his own zanpakuto?" he retorted tiredly. Rukia thought for a moment.

"Maybe I did." she said after a few minutes. Looking at him she saw him lay in his normal Shinigami clothes, all wrinkly. "Don't make me change your kimono too." she said, voice tease-y and full of sarcasm.

"No thank you, I want my dignity to remain." he growled.

"What dignity?" she asked, arms crossed and a mocking brow raised. Ichigo felt how the tease oozed over him.

"Shut up you midget!"

"Don't insult my height, you dumb-assed carrot!"

"What was that?"

Outside some night guards wondered if it really was such a good idea to let them share one tent?

_**~_BLEACH_~**_

Ichigo let loose a yawn as he plopped his ass down beside Rukia who ate her breakfast in silence. Around them sat the other servants of the heir, eating while chatting about completely uninterested stuff, for Ichigo that is.

"Mornin'…" he greeted the raven and picked up the bowl of rise he had been served. Taking one of the attached chopsticks he tore them apart with one pull of his hand.

"Good morning." Rukia answered him and took a bite of the fish. "Ichigo,"

"Hm?" he hummed as he slowly chewed the white rise.

"Who did you talk to last night?"

"Ah, well I don't really kno-"

"Ichigo-kun!" a cheering voice sang and a second after Ichigo found himself choking on his breakfast as a girl with white hair hugged him around the neck. "Good morning, Ichigo-kun!" she greeted him with a big smile.

Wide eyes Rukia stared at the girl hug and wag Ichigo from side to side while he tried to cough up the bit of rise he had swallowed down wrong.

"N-Niwatoko-sama, you're a suffocating him!" a servant nervously tried to speak to the girl, but got ignored fully by her.

"I hope you slept good!" she squealed, not realizing that poor Ichigo had started to turn purple.

Rukia realized, if she didn't do anything soon the Substitute will soon find himself in Rukongai in just rags to clothes.

"Niwatoko-dono, please let go off him." she said and bended the girl's arms away from Ichigo's neck, leaving his windpipe free to let in fresh air.

"Gaha!" a delightful gasp came from Ichigo as he caught himself from falling forwards. Rukia exhaled, relieved that he was taking in big amount of air in each inhale.

"You okay, Ichigo?" Rukia ask him with a hand on his back, patting it gently.

"Y-Yeah… somehow." he breathlessly said, sweat running down his forehead.

"Ahem!" a very irritated cough interrupted the two friends' talk, making them turn their heads. Their eyes wide at the sight of a very annoyed and offended looking Niwatoko. "Are you done?" she ask, eyes set on Rukia who blinks a few times.

"W-What? Me?" Rukia confused points a finger to herself.

Niwatoko nodded. "Yes, _you_. Are you done bonding with Ichigo-kun, little person?"

People around them either spurt out their water or sake, be either of it, and stared at her with wide eyes.

Ichigo's blood ran cold as he felt the heavy aura coming from Rukia slowly poured over the area around him and the woman beside him.

"_Little person_ you say." oh, she is pissed. Before anything serious would happen, which no-one wanted to, Ichigo had laid his hands over Rukia's shoulders and slowly crept away from the place.

When they were a number of meters away he turned Rukia so she faced him. "Don't let her get you." he said, positioning his hand on the hips. Looking at her as she took a inhale he let his permanent scowl falter a bit when the calm look returned to her face.

"Sorry." she sighed, her violet eyes hidden behind the wall of her eyelids. Ichigo shook his head.

"C'mon, let's go and eat up what we leaved." he said. Rukia nodded and followed him back to the group.

After the _very _awkward breakfast Rukia and Ichigo had set off up to the air, waiting for the carriage to start moving.

_Aa-a… if I just had stayed home-_

"Ichigo-kun! I will see you later!" Ichigo's thoughts were cut off by Niwatoko's voice.

Awkwardly Ichigo waved back to the girl below them.

_Why does it feel like this is going to be a troublesome trip?_ the carrot top thought for himself.

**~To Be Continued~**

* * *

**So? What did you think of it? Bad, good? ;) I hope you enjoyed and will there by tell me by reviewing! :D favs and alerts are very much welcomed to!**

**I can't exactly promise when the next chapter is coming up, but I presume it's soon! (Depends on school and other hobbies of mine)**

_**Love F-T-K~**_


End file.
